El fuego de los muertos
by Muthador
Summary: Summary: La tristeza invade a Harry mientras piensa en sus padres y padrino luego de haber asistido a una de sus reuniones con Dumbledore. Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueño de Harry Potter… porque de ser así, sería tan distinto que no podría llamarse Harry Potter.

**Summary: **La tristeza invade a Harry mientras piensa en sus padres y padrino luego de haber asistido a una de sus reuniones con Dumbledore. Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

_Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Inspirado en la frase: "Qué cerca sentimos a algunos que están muertos; y qué muertos nos parecen otros que aún viven." —Wolf Biermann.

**A/N: Bueno, es mi primer fanfic. Espero que sea de su agrado. Debo decir que la frase fue bastante un reto, y por situaciones personales no pude dedicarle el tiempo que me hubiera gustado, pero el resultado final me agrada.**

**Espero que sepan disculpar si hay alguna falta de ortografía. Las criticas son completamente aceptables, y estoy seguro de que las habrá.**

**Lamento si puede considerarse algo AU, pero es lo que comenzó a salir a medida que escribía, y no encontré otra forma que me sonara mas buena para exponer lo que me transmitió la frase que recibí.**

**El reto fue genial, y disfruté mucho escribiendo esto.**

**Muthador.**

**El fuego de los muertos.**

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, dirigiéndose en su camino inexorable hasta resbalar y caer en la oscuridad de la habitación con un pequeño chapoteo.

_¿Por qué? _preguntó una voz en su cabeza. Porque tenían que morir. Por qué ellos y no él. ¿_Por qué Sirius, Mama, Papa?_ Harry dejó escapar un sollozo lastimero, observando en la oscuridad la foto desgastada que mostraba la Orden del Fénix original.

Un dolor agónico cruzó su pecho, y se sintió vacío y abandonado, permitiéndole a su corazón compararse a la oscuridad que lo envolvía.

Sin saberlo conscientemente, se quedó dormido.

Un sueño conocido. Sombras en un páramo oscuro, moviéndose rápidamente, rodeándolo como un monstruo negro a punto de devorar a su presa. Como la muerte acechante que se mostraba diariamente en su vida. El chico corrió, intentando escapar, tropezando en sus propios pies.

Resignado al notar el agudo dolor en su pierna, sintiendo la sangre escurrirse por su piel, se permitió descansar. Él no iba a escapar otra vez. Aceptaría el destino.

-_¡Vamos Cachorro! – _Le gritó la voz de Sirius a su lado.

La voz le mostró las fuerzas.

Las voces siempre lo acompañaban. Las voces siempre estaban cerca para mostrar su apoyo. Desde que había conocido quienes eran sus padres por el espejo de Oesed, siempre sintió a sus seres queridos cerca. Lo guiaban en momentos difíciles, le daban fuerzas cuando ya desfallecía. Le mostraron el camino.

Porque podían. Porque él las aceptó. Porque para él estaban vivas, ellas eran sus padres, su padrino, eran su familia, la que vivía en su corazón.

No necesitaba más. No era necesario que pudieran caminar. Lo felicitaban cuando lanzaba bien un hechizo o gritaban por su última victoria en Quiddich, lo regañaron cuando hacia las cosas mal, pero siempre con amor. En cierto modo, en verdad eran su familia.

Y no podía decepcionarlos. Debía levantarse. Obligando a su pierna sana, se colocó en cuclillas, observando el monte oscuro donde estaba. Las figuras lo rodeaban poco a poco, saboreando su victoria.

El chico sintió la abrumadora determinación rugiendo en su interior.

Estaban muertos. Las figuras encapuchadas estaban muertas en su mundo. Eran malvados, gente que quería hacerle daño sin ningún motivo. Eran el Mal. La Muerte. Él no podía seguir ahí. Los vivos no deben acercarse con los muertos.

Tropezando levemente, se lanzó a la carrera hacia la nada. El páramo se convirtió en bosque, el bosque en playa y nuevamente en bosque, siempre negro, siempre oscuro.

Siempre triste.

La tristeza que por debajo de la determinación de huir, seguía oprimiendo su corazón. Tristeza por ser incapaz de honrarlos.

El deseaba poder. Poder para vencer, para enfrentarse a las sombras negras de muerte, poder para brillar en el oscuro y mostrarles a los vivos. Mostrar que a veces es mejor para los vivos estar muertos. El poder de hacer un cambio, demostrar que los muertos no estaban realmente muertos, demostrar que sus padres estaban ahí, para ayudarlo.

Volvió a tropezar con una rama, cayendo de bruces sobre el duro suelo.

-_¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo Harry!_ – La suave voz de su madre lo acarició.

Un poder para verla sonreír.

A lo lejos el susurro de las hojas llenaba el aire, mostrando que sus perseguidores aún estaban lejos.

Harry volvió a correr, sabiendo, incluso sin saber, que debía seguir. Debía llegar a ese lugar que lo estaba arrastrando.

Volvió a escapar del bosque, mostrándose un enorme castillo en la cima de una colina.

Un castillo de calaveras y resplandor verde. El verde de la esperanza y también la muerte.

Tropezó a través de la puerta abierta, cayendo en el vestíbulo destrozado. Parecía que una enorme batalla hubiera ocurrido allí, donde se veían columnas destrozadas, agujeros de tamaño de varias personas en el suelo, y manchas que parecían sangre.

El chico se quedó en el suelo. Sintiéndose a salvo, y habiendo gastado sus últimas fuerzas para llegar.

*PAT* *PAT* *PAT*

El sonido de zapatos llegó caminando lentamente desde arriba. Tal vez una escalera. Harry no podía saberlo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí? – Pregunto una voz.

El chico se obligó a erguirse sobre sus rodillas magulladas, mirando con su cara cubierta de suciedad a la recién llegada. Una mirada de sorpresa y extrañeza cruzó su rostro. Era una chica, con un vestido negro y unos pantalones cortados por las rodillas. Calzaba tacos con diseños en verde. Pero lo sorprendente eran las alas verdes que brotaban de su espalda y los cuernos sobre su cabeza.

-Tú deseas el poder de los muertos. –

No era una pregunta.

-¿Quién eres? – No pudo evitar preguntar.

-_Dead Master_ me llamaron. Encuentra el poder en tu interior. El poder de aceptar a los que no están, de llevarlos a estar. De romper a los que están. De llevarlos a no estar.

La chica lo observó tranquilamente desde encima de la escalera. La mirada en sus ojos le mostro a Harry algo que internamente ya sabía.

-Tú también estas cerca de los muertos, ¿no? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Me recuerdas a ella. Tú serás _Rock._ No me defraudes. Encuentra el poder de tu interior. Úsalo o morirás. Compréndelo, o los muertos morirán para ti.

Harry abrió la boca. No comprendía. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, detrás de la chica se formaron dos enormes calaveras negras con brillantes ojos verdes.

Las calaveras se lanzaron contra él, que apenas pudo evitarlas, viendo como destruían el suelo en el lugar donde había estado. Y fue apresado por cadenas negras que sostenía la chica. Con una sacudida, fue arrastrado por el aire, el miedo invadiéndolo al ser colocado boca abajo frente a la mujer maligna.

-Aprende de tu poder.

Y las cadenas lo destrozaron.

Harry gritó en el dolor al sentir las cadenas hundirse en la carne, sintiéndose desfallecer.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Continuaba en la negrura. Se dio cuenta que había estado soñando.

Sintió las voces reconfortantes en su oído, dándole ánimo. Más cercanas cada vez. Amorosamente calmando los espasmos del dolor que había sentido. Aturdido, se sentó en el suelo, observando la oscuridad, que momentos atrás había estado iluminada levemente por un destello azul. Se frotó su ojo izquierdo que dolía mucho.

Pensando en lo que la chica había dicho en s sueño, se irguió. _El poder de los muertos. Conocerlos, aceptarlos._

Porque la vida no era solo aquella que todos ven. La que muestra a sus amigos y familiares vivos esperándote con una sonrisa. La vida también tenía otras caras. Las caras de la sangre y la muerte. Donde aquellos que amas ya no pueden estar contigo.

Pero porque no pueden estar contigo, una relación más fuerte ha de ser forjada. Una que no sea físicamente. Una que traiga al que amas en tu corazón, más cerca y más fuerte que nunca. Aceptando el dolor de que se fueron, pero no huir de ello. Aceptarlo y luchar por ellos.

_Porque cuando amas a alguien, este nunca te abandona._

Y por ese amor, juró matar. Juró destruir a Voldemort, que le había robado a su familia. A ese hombre cercano a la muerte, ese ser con el alma rota. Un ser muerto. Uno que iba a morir. Al que iba a matar, costara lo que costara. Pagaría cualquier precio.

-¿Afrontaras todos los dolores, todos los sufrimientos que han pasado? ¿Nunca huiras de ellos? ¿Los abandonaras por no poder soportarlo? – Le preguntó una voz de la nada.

Harry se giró, pero no pudo ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro. La habitación donde se guardaba el espejo de Oesed seguía en penumbras.

-¡Lo hare! No me importa nada más, acepto a los muertos, sin importar el dolor que me traigan. ¡Los quiero cerca! ¡Deseo el poder para vencer!

Gritó al vacío.

Dolor. Dolor increíble azotó todo su cuerpo, pero especialmente su ojo izquierdo. Entre la agonía del dolor, fue capaz de ver que el fulgor chispeante del fuego azul iluminaba la habitación. El fulgor de su ojo derecho.

Gritando, cayó al suelo, tomándose la cara con sus manos. Memorias, dolor y sufrimiento oscurecían su visión. Memorias de muertos.

El dolor se desvaneció con el tiempo, pero el fulgor continuó.

Cuando pudo ponerse en pie, el chico se acercó al espejo, el cual ahora era visible por el resplandor. Su rostro había cambiado. Su ojo izquierdo se veía azul, aunque bien podía ser el fuego que lo envolvía, sin quemarlo. Una enorme llama azul era expedida por el ojo.

Y Harry podía notarlos. _Papá. Mamá. Sirius._ Ellos estaban cerca. Tan cerca cómo podían ser. Más que antes. Ahora podía casi sentirlos, abrazándolo, entregándole poder. Poder que se sentía como un arma increíble. Un arma capaz de repartir destrucción hacia el mundo en general.

Nunca lo había sentido tan bien. Su familia estaba con él, destruyendo la tristeza que siempre cargaba en su corazón. Porque no iba a volver a sentirse triste por los muertos. El cargaba su dolor para permitirles estar con él.

Él iba a mostrar ese dolor.

Porque tanto los muertos podían estar tan vivos como cualquiera, y ser parte de uno.

Y los vivos podían estar muertos.

Más muertos que cualquiera, y él les mostraría su lugar.

* * *

**Nota final:**

**Seguro muchos notaron las referencias a Black Rock Shooter. Fue una serie de anime que vi este año y la verdad, a medida que escribía, se me vino a la mente, así que no pude evitar escribir algo.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Muthador.**


End file.
